This Is So Not A Disney Movie
by Arewegroot
Summary: Tony Stark is the son of a very rich man and because of that Tony has been going to private schools all his life. That was until he begged his parents to let him go to Homeland High School. Now Tony had to figure out the meaning of friendship and how to help his new best friend turned dog back into a human. Just kidding, this isn't a Disney movie. It's freshman year. highscool au
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Stuck with us by petroltogo on ao3

you can also read this on ao3 by the way

Summary: Tony Stark is the son of a very rich man and because of that, Tony has been going to private schools since pre-school. That was until he begged his parents to let him go to Homeland High School. Now Tony has to figure out the meaning of friendship while at the same time trying to figure out how to turn his new friend back into a human!

Just Kidding, this isn't a Disney Movie.

This is his freshman year after all.

* * *

Tony was the only offspring to come from Maria and Howard Stark's nightly endeavors, causing him to be the only heir to a multi-millionaire company. Since he was an only child his parents took great care to make sure that he was kept out of the public's eye, in hopes that it would diminish the possible death threats and kidnappings that was bound to come with the title of being the son of a well-known genius and weapons designer. But as Tony grew older Howard and Maria realized that the public really didn't keep up with any other rich family that wasn't Kardashian related. Thank god for Kanye West, he's taking one for the team.

Which is the argument Tony used when he brought up the topic of going to a public high school instead of the private school they had in plan for him.

"No one will know who I am." Tony said. Tony had brought up the topic over dinner. He was nervous but he had stayed calm and collected, knowing that his usual fidgety and expressive movements he usually got when trying to prove a point would only aggravate his father and make him lose his attention. "No one even knows that Stark Industries exists."

"Many know of our company Tony." Howard said. It wasn't surprising that his father had taken offense to him pointing out SI was not widely known to the average person. Tony's father had built his company from scratch with his business partner and longtime friend Obadiah Stane.

"Yes, SI is known by many politicians, investors, and higher ups in the military," Tony said. "But the average citizen doesn't know the name of their own house representative, let alone companies like ours."

"That might be true, Tony." Maria said. "But how can you compare the quality of education you will get from a private school to a public school."

"We all know that if I really wanted to I would have skipped several grades by now." And it was true. He was a certified genius. He had contemplated the idea of skipping several grade levels before but the fact that he had trouble making friends with kids his own age, let alone kids older than him, always canceled that thought out. "There is no doubt that I will most certainly be the top of my class. My name and I.Q. alone could get me into MIT."

And really that's all his parents cared about. Not because they wanted their son to get the best higher education that they could give him, but because they had an image to maintain. His father had gone and graduated from MIT and his grandfather before him (who, Tony is reminded constantly of how he, helped in the Manhattan project back in WWII).

So really, the thought of sending their only son to a public school was completely absurd. Although they couldn't exactly disregard Tony's points, their son didn't need the extra help a private school usually gives children. Tony Stark could easily fly above every single child in his class. He was already getting invitations to tour campuses of schools from the UC and CSU systems alike (as if Howard would ever let his son stoop as low as go to any school in California).

"Alright," Howard said, grabbing his napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth clean and then threw it gently onto his now empty plate. Which signaled for the young maid in the corner to come and get out of his sight. "You can go to a public school, but the second your rank in the class drops from number one I'm sending you back to private school."

"Understood," Tony said, hiding his smile by finally going back to eating his, now cold, food.

The next week, Tony found himself being dropped off by his father's driver in front of his new high school; already starting to regret convincing his parents to let him go to a public school. Everyone was staring at the, very noticeably expensive, car and it was starting to make him nervous. He didn't let it show though, this was high school after all.

He simply placed his designer shades over his eyes before opening the car door and making his way towards the school.

/

Honestly, whoever thought it was a good idea to mislead children into thinking that high school was anything like what they showed on Disney Channel and every other "coming of age" movie, could go fuck themselves.

It was near the end of the third week of the new school year and Tony was already branded as the "nerdy rich kid". He sat alone during his lunch period and was only spoken to when his teachers forced the class to work in partners.

Tony had no idea how to feel about this.

At his old school it was a completely different story. He didn't necessarily have friends but he was never alone. There was always a classmate next to him; playing nice only because his name just so happened to be Stark.

"Networking." His father had told him. "Every single one of those kids were going to take over their family business one day. So they might as well start kissing some ass right now."

A nauseating feeling had settled in Tony's stomach after his father had explained things. He had not needed to "network" as much as classmates had; SI was doing fine and was growing more every year. His pride might have also played a part of the reason why he didn't.

He had been surrounded by people back at his old school but for some reason he had felt...lonely. At that school Tony didn't have anyone that really wanted to be around him because they genuinely _liked_ being around him. So that is why Tony had asked to be sent to a public school, where there was a greater possibility no one would know his name, giving him a chance to make actual real friends.

Sadly, life wasn't what the Disney Empire would want you to think. There was no best friend that would turn into some sort of dog and help him solve the mystery of a buried treasure chest in the city while also helping Tony find out the real value of friendship. No, Tony was more alone than he had been back at his old private school, but strangely he wasn't so lonely….

"Hey, what did you get for number eight?" Tony's biology partner asked him.

Her name was probably Megan or something like that, Tony couldn't be bothered to try to remember. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and was in her junior year of high school. Tony had wondered why she was taking this biology class considering it was mostly known as a freshman class. It wasn't until he was sat next and forced to work with her that he realized that she lived up to the blonde stereotype.

"Oxygen is an example of passive transport because it doesn't need any required energy when moving into the cell." Tony said, exasperatedly. "While an example of active transport is…"

Tony was a man of science. He loves science, and even though biology was not his utmost favorite branch of science, he held a degree of respect for the biology field. It was an incredible subject and Tony unsurprisingly flourished in it, but Maybe Megan was sucking the fun out of it with every stupid question she asked him.

"Hey, thanks!" Maybe Megan said. "I think I understand now."

 _You'll probably ask me to explain it again tomorrow,_ Tony thought to himself.

"Yeah, no problem," Tony said, giving her one of his not so genuine smiles.

He turned back to his own worksheet and started to work, expecting their little conversation to be over.

"Hey, so I'm having a party this Saturday," Maybe Megan said. "Why don't you come over?"

"You're…you're inviting me?" Tony asked.

Tony and Maybe Megan never hold actual conversations while in class, let alone _outside_ of class. They weren't friends and Tony couldn't stand the girl, and he was sure that Maybe Megan felt the same way towards him. So the fact that she was inviting him to one of her house parties was a strange anomaly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She reached over and grabbed Tony's hand and wrote her address on his hand with her pink sharpie pen. "I'll see you there."

She gave Tony a quick smile and zipped up her bag just a couple of seconds before the bell rang, quickly exiting the classroom. Leaving Tony to just stare down at the pink words in total shock. It wasn't the first party he's ever been invited to but this was the first time it's happened in this place. So it was understandable that Tony would be shocked still.

"Mr. Stark." His biology teacher's voice brought Tony back to reality. "Shouldn't you be heading to your next class?"

"Uh…yeah sorry." Tony grabbed his notebook in a hurry and shoved it into his bag, quickly leaving the classroom.

/

Tony's next class, and least favorite, was art class. He hadn't wanted to take the class but his counselor had told him that it was required for him to take some sort of art for him to graduate. His choices were limited between joining the school's chorus choir and signing up for the school's only art class. Considering that he can't sing for shit, Tony decided to take Mr. Coulson's art class.

"That looks amazing." Mr. Coulson said. "Good job, Steve."

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard Coulson praise Steve for the sixteenth time this week.

Steve Rogers was the freshmen heartthrob of the school. According to all of Rogers' fangirls and fanboys, the guy is the personification of perfection. Steve Rogers was not only a talented artist (based on how many times Mr. Coulson reminded the whole class) but he was also the JV football team's best player. He was nice and polite to all, but wasn't afraid to argue with teachers and students alike if he thinks they are in the wrong.

" _I don't like bullies."_ Steve had told them during his little introduction that Coulson had made everyone do on the first day of class. He was truly the "All American Boy".

"Mr. Stark, that isn't what I asked for."

Tony sighed as his sketch book was taken away from him. He turned in his seat to look up at Mr. Coulson, who was looking at the sketches of the latest invention that had popped into Tony's head.

"The assignment isn't due until tomorrow, Mr. Coulson. I'll have it done like everything else you've assigned so far." Tony said, but only got a hum back from Coulson.

"Starting right now and going on until the end of the end—"Mr. Coulson closes Tony's sketch book and places it back on to the table before walking back to the front of the class—"you all will be working in pairs."

A collective groan goes through the class.

"Quite." Coulson said. "I'll be assigning the pairs based on how your differing styles could help one another with the project I have planned for all of you. Now listen for your name: Lisa and Jose, Aaron and Jamie, Tony and Steve, Marcos and Miguel…"

Tony couldn't help the groan that came out of him. He had had a feeling that Coulson didn't really like him but he never had anything to prove the feeling right, until now. It wasn't that he didn't like Steve; he had no reason to hate the guy because they've never really talked to one another before. No, Tony was not dreading this partner thing because he hated Rogers. No…it was because _Rogers_ hated _him._

Of course Tony didn't have any real evidence to back up that statement, but he knew that it was true. Every time Tony said or did something while being in the same room as the guy he would get that feeling in his gut he would get that warned him that someone didn't like him and his gut was never wrong. It was too well trained from when he was back at his old boarding school. He didn't know why Steve didn't like him (he's never done anything to the guy) but really he wasn't mildly surprised. It was common for people not to like him from the get-go. He was used to it…

"Steve Rogers," The blonde introduced himself as he took his seat, as they hadn't already known that the other existed, and held out his hand for Tony to shake. "Looks like we'll be working with each other."

"Tony Stark," Tony said, shaking Rogers' hand. "And apparently so."

/

The rest of the week was completely, _horribly,_ uncomfortable. Rogers, unlike Tony, loved the class and took it _very_ seriously. Which caused Steve to get super pissed off when Tony didn't. Their arguments we're stupid and very petty, and just ended with Tony having a migraine for the rest of the day. So Tony was very thankful when the week ended and Saturday rolled in.

He originally wasn't planning to go to Maybe Megan's party but Rogers' nagging could have pushed him to alcoholism; he needed some sort of stress relief.

Maybe Megan's house was filled with, what Tony guessed to be, upperclassman. The air was weirdly warm and sticky, and it only got worse the more Tony walked further into the crowd. The whole house pulsed and rattled; Tony not being able to recognize the music that was playing. Tony started to tap his fingers against his leg as his nerves started to flare up.

He knew no one at the party, unsurprisingly, but Tony didn't want to show how uncomfortable he really was. So instead of heading out of the house and calling Jarvis to come and pick him up (like a normal person), he confidently walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink.

He only made it a couple of steps before he was stopped.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" Some guy, who was next to the snack bar, said.

He was taller than Tony and was wearing a letterman jacket, even though it was the middle of August.

"I'm fourteen." Tony said.

"You should go back home." Letterman said. "This isn't a birthday party."

"I was invited to come here actually." Tony said, glaring up at the other guy.

"Oh really?" Letterman

"Leave him alone Philip!" A Maybe Megan said, coming out of nowhere just in time to save Tony. "This is the kid that's helping me pass biology."

"Oh," Philip laughed. "This is the little genius you were talking about."

"Yeah," Maybe Megan giggled, throwing her arm around Tony's shoulder. Her breath smelled of beer. "This is Tony."

"Alright, sorry little dude," Philip said, he turned around and grabbed one of the beer bottles that were placed there. "Here, have some."

"Uh…thanks," Tony said, grabbing the bottle. He unscrewed the bottle and took a gulp from it.

"Hey, looks like little genius can hold his drinks." Philip said.

"The birthday parties I went to were pretty hardcore." Tony shrugged, causing Philip to laugh.

Tony couldn't help but grin. That feeling in his chest that he has had for weeks now, disappeared. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it but…he's been feeling really lonely, and having people talk to him and laugh with him was a weird relief.

"Told you he was cool." Maybe Megan said. "I think we should add him to the team."

"Team?" Tony asked.

The "team" they were talking about was a Beer Pong team, apparently they were a team member short for the tournament that was happening in Maybe Megan's backyard.

"You know how to play right?" Philip asked Tony as the three of them walked up to their side of the table.

The foldable table was placed in the area between the house backdoor and the pool. The standard ten red plastic cups where placed on both sides of the table in the shape of a triangle. A crowd was formed around them in a U shaped form on the non-poolside. The smell of chlorine heavy in the air.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know how to play." Tony said.

"Challengers go first." The girl from the winning team said. "Each player gets one throw."

Maybe Megan stepped forward with the yellow Ping-Pong ball. She twirled the ball in her hand while she focused on the red cups in front of them, then pulled her arm back, threw and missed.

"Damn." Maybe Megan said, as the crowd booed.

Philip gently pushed her out of the way before lining up his shot and throwing his own ball. The yellow bounced between the rims of two cups before ultimately falling off the table.

"Fuck!" Philip grunted angrily.

"Great shot, Phil!" One of the boys laughed along with the crowd. Phil flipped him off before grabbed Tony by the shoulders.

"Come on kid," He said, shaking him a little. "You have to make this."

Tony nodded and gently shrugged off Philip's hands. He walked up to the table, loud jeers from the crowd following him as he went. He twirled the ball nervously as he looked at the other kids' cups.

"It's okay, baby," The girl from the other team said, puckering her lips. "Don't worry. No one will be mad at you if you miss."

Tony glared at the laughing girl before focusing his eyes on the cups again. He tries to imagine the arc of his possible throw; crunches the numbers to figure out how to position his arm and how hard he has to throw. He pulls his arm back, breathes, and throws.

The ball bounces on rim of one…two…three cups before making it in to one.

Tony and the crowd alike were shocked, and was only reawakened by a happy squeal from Maybe Megan.

"Oh my god, Tony!" She exclaimed as she gave Tony a bear hug. "Yes, Tony!"

"Fuck Yeah!" Philip said. "Let's play."

After that both teams made or missed their shots. Tony only drank his first cup when the other team all made a shot. He grabbed the cup and chugged it down quick, which was a mistake. Instead of the cup being filled up with beer, it was filled with what he believed to be vodka.

"Oh my god…" Tony coughed out. "What was that?"

"Vodka, kid. I thought you partied hardcore." Philip teased.

They continued to play and Tony continued to drink; the liquor starting to affect him a lot faster than any beer his father had ever given to him. His head pulsed but didn't hurt and he couldn't control the giggles that kept escaping from his chest.

Both sides only had one cup remaining, and the atmosphere was intense. Tony's team stared intensively at the other team's thrower and cheered when he missed. Philip quickly grabbed the Ping-Pong but slowly pulled his arm back, threw, and missed. Maybe Megan took his place and piqued his actions, but unlike Philip, made the shot.

The crowd shouted and cheered. Maybe Megan threw her arms with her own cheerful scream. Philip cheered alongside her, picking her up from her waist and twirling her around. Tony would have been cheering with them, happily, but was too busy with losing his balance and falling into the swimming pool.

Tony was taught how to swim when he was seven by private instructors in private swimming areas. He should have been fine…but he was well over being tipsy. The numbing feeling of his head turned into a strong headache. He couldn't tell which us up or down and his lungs were too weak to hold his breath.

He was drowning.

 _He was drowning._

" _God, my dad is going to be so pissed."_ Tony thought to himself as his vision started to darken. The last thing that registered in his brain was the sensation of something grabbing him from under his armpits.

"—id. Kid. Kid can you hear me?"

Tony's everything hurt and he didn't want to answer the voice that had appeared out of nowhere.

" _Wasn't I drowning?"_

"Kid!"

Tony groaned as he blinked his eyes open. Once they were opened he was able to place a dark skinned male to the voice.

"Thank god, kid." The guy said. "You scared me for a second."

"'ought I was drowning." Tony said.

"You were."

"How…?"

"I pulled you out." The guy said, Tony finally noticing that the guy was dripping wet. "Come on, let's go dry you up."

The guy helped Tony get steady on his feet and led him back inside to the nearest bathroom. Once there he gave Tony one of the decorative towels to dry himself off.

"What's your name kid?" The guy asked him.

"Tony…Tony Stark," He said as he used the towel to dry his hair.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I'm James Rhodes." James said, holding out his hand for Tony to shake.

"Thanks for…you know." Tony said as he shook James' hand. "Saving my life."

"No problem." James said.

They sat in silence as Tony continued to try to dry himself, until James broke it.

"You hungry?" He asked. "Wanna go get a burger from In-n-Out?"

"Mm…can we go to Wendy's instead?" Tony asked, hopefully.

"Haha…sure kid." James said. "Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

All Comments will be loved!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is shorter than that last one but this one is a lot more focused on the new characters (aka the rest of the teen avengers)

Chapter Summary: Tony and Rhodey act like they've been best friends since they were born and Tony can't stop embarrassing himself.

* * *

" _God_ , he is so… _insufferable_."

It had been two weeks since Hannah's party—which was Maybe Megan's real name ("How did you get _Megan_ from _Hannah_?" Rhodey asked him when Tony referred to her as Maybe Megan. "I was close!" Tony had declared.)—along with Tony's close encounter with death. It had also been two weeks since he became friends with James Rhodes or, how Tony has come to call him, Rhodey.

"What did Rogers do this time?" Rhodey asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Rhodey was a senior at Homeland High School and was ranked as number two in his class. He wasn't one for parties but had been at Hannah's party because a couple of his friends had begged him to attend (mostly because he was the only one with a car). He had steered clear from the alcohol knowing that he was going to have to drive his friends and himself home. Which was lucky for Tony, considering Rhodey was the only one sober enough to react in time to jump in and save the kid.

Tony had acted awkwardly around the other boy. He had been very grateful towards the older boy for saving his life and had ate the food that Rhodey had bought for him with happy gusto, but he forced himself to not get attached; had expected that after Rhodey had finished going through his "Good Samaritan" phase he would never see the other boy again. He had been pleasantly surprised when he saw Rhodey waiting for him in the front of their school.

Rhodey was Tony's first actual friend. A friend that complained about Tony's whining and complaining but made sure that Tony knew he was joking and listened carefully when Tony did come to vent to him. A friend that went out of his way to try and find Tony during their lunches and after school. A friend that actually _wanted_ to be around him because Tony was _Tony._

Being around Rhodey, being his _friend_ , filled him with a sense of comfort…a sense of _belonging._

"You know that stupid project Coulson assigned, right?" Tony said from where he was using Rhodey's lap as a pillow. "The one where we have to 'co-create' an original piece of artwork?"

"Yeah." Rhodey said through a mouth full of chips.

"He's not letting me put any word into _our_ project," Tony said, waving his arms around. "And when he _does_ let me put something in, he just rolls his eyes and dismisses it as if it was a shitty idea!"

Rhodey just hummed his sympathy, not wanting to cut Tony in the middle of his rant but still wanting to let Tony know that he was listening.

"The dick thinks just because he can paint a couple of realistic paintings and…okay yeah, he is pretty fucking fantastic at that and I can't draw for shit but…but _still._ " Tony stressed. "That doesn't mean that I can't contribute. The fucking asshole."

"His friends have been a pain in my ass too." Tony added in.

"What?" Rhodey exclaimed, anger showing up in his voice and on his face. "Have those fuckers been bullying you? I'll kill them for you. You know I would."

"What? No!" Tony said in a hurry, jumping up from where he was lying to meet Rhodey's eyes. "No I'm not being bullied."

"I'm just saying that I'm pretty sure that Rogers, like me, has complained about me to his friends." Tony said.

Steve Rogers not only had his teen movie star looks but had some sort of weird posse that was made up of _other_ good looking teenagers to go along with it.

In that group was Rogers' best friend since birth, James Buchanan Barnes. He was around the same in muscle mass to Rogers but was an inch shorter than him and had longer hair. The two of them seemed to share this sort of pact where the two of them had the other's back, no matter what. The two boys were close, very close.

They basically spent their every wakening moment together.

But don't get the wrong idea!

Their relationship is strictly No-Homo. No homoromanticism pretenses between those two, no sir-y.

Did you hear the sarcasm?

"No homo" his ass, Tony could practically feel the mutual pinning between those two.

 _God_ they're adorable…he hates them.

Then there was Thor Odinson. Thor was originally from Norway but he and his family moved to California when he was ten years old. Which explained why his English was so proper. He had apparently, from what Tony had gotten from eavesdropping on a group of Odinson's fangirls, met Barnes and Rogers when they were all in the seventh grade. Thor was a part of the JV football team alongside Rogers and seemed to lift weights for fun based on the size of his biceps.

Clint Barton was the next one on the list, and the one Tony disliked the least. He and Barton shared the same P.E. and English class. Barton was smart, snarky, and always seemed to be able to keep up with Tony's rants and sassy comments with his own. He was the only member of the school's archery team, which was couched by Barton's adoptive father, Mr. Coulson. Tony felt like he and Barton could have been friends if he had gone to the same middle school that he had gone to. Barton had met and joined the three there.

And last but not least, was Natasha Romanov. The girl was around five feet tall but was rumored to be a black belt in every sport that had a belt system and has shown signs of becoming a valuable member to the school's gymnastics team. She had above average smarts and seemed to be good at figuring anyone's secrets based on the fact that she was a very quiet and serious person. Romanov was also _very_ scary. She could glare down a grown ass man until he shat his pants, and Tony _sadly_ had her sitting behind him in his Algebra 2 class.

"So they might have a bad impression of me." Tony said.

Tony had never spoken to any of them before but he could feel the glares that Thor and Barnes would send his way when they saw him during passing period. He would get chills up his spine caused by the calculating stares from Romanov and Barton would sometimes give him.

At first he had understood because Tony was guilty of being protective of Rhodey and would, _maybe_ , cause the locker that belonged to whoever upset Rhodey to explode yellow paint at them when they opened it. Until Rhodey had figured it out and told him to stop, but Tony knew that he had found it just as funny as Tony did. Although Tony was running out of empathy and he was starting to get very, _very_ tired of their shit.

"They're protective of their favorite little American Boy." Tony said.

"You sure you don't want me to do something?" Rhodey asked one last time.

"Yes, Honeybear, I'm sure." Tony reassured.

"Okay." Rhodey said. He wasn't completely reassured but he didn't want to push. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow to hang out and have dinner. My mom really wants to meet you."

"What? Are we dating or something?" Tony joked his grin full of mirth and warmth. "What is this?"

"You wish." Rhodey said, a grin on his face. "You can't handle—" he gestures to his body with his hands and a wiggle—" _all_ of this."

Tony and Rhodey held each other's stare, both trying and failing to keep a straight face. They both burst out laughing, loudly and unashamed. Both Tony and and Rhodey having to cling to either the table or to the other in fear of falling over.

"Ah…but for reals Tones," Rhodey gasped out, rubbing the tears that had slipped out from his cheeks. "My mom wants to meet you."

"Yeah…okay." Tony said. "I'll come."

"Cool." Rhodey said, his smile turning into a grin. He then packed up his things when the lunch bell rang. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

Rhodey's class was on the opposite side of the school from where Tony's class was, but Tony didn't say anything. He quite liked it when Rhodey went all protective mode.

/

School came easily to Tony, it always has.

He was a curious soul by nature so Tony genuinely loved learning

Yes, the fact that he was technically a genius probably helped, not because things came easily to him like most people thought (even though it did) but because his mind was always loud, always _thinking_. If Tony didn't do anything, if he didn't keep busy, his usual fidgety movements worsened and he got easily irritated by almost everything.

Tony's brain was like a radio that was constantly changing frequencies. There were so many questions buzzing through his head, so many ideas, so many _voices_ …

Things would pop out of the pages of his textbooks like those holograms he wanted to convert from science-fiction to actual reality, which not only helped Tony memorize what they say but made it able for him to _understand_ how and why they worked.

Although, being a genius did _not_ make him an athlete.

Tony's next class was Physical Education, which sucked horribly. His so called P.E. teacher was a sadist that made his whole class run in the August heat while he waited under the shade. Tony was not made for the outdoors. He was a soft child baby that was too dependent on A/C and the internet.

Today, Tony's P.E. teacher had decided to make them run laps around the track course until he blew the whistle.

Tony wasn't a runner and he was, embarrassingly, struggling to keep his breathing even. The sun was burning the top of his head and he swore that he could hear the water in the air sizzle. Anthony Edward Stark deeply hated P.E. class.

"C'mon Stark!"

A body zoomed passed Tony and caused an unforgiving warm breeze to hit his body. He was met with a mischievous grin that was matched with a teasing pair of blue eyes. As the dirty blonde haired culprit jogged backwards in front of him.

"Too used to your servants carrying you everywhere?" Clint Barton teased. The guy was effortlessly keeping up; he wasn't even _sweating_.

Tony changed his mind, he completely _despised_ Clint Barton.

"Fuck off, Barton." Tony huffed out.

Barton laughed as he did some quick foot work and started to run the correct way and easily left Tony in the dust. Usually that's the moment the nerdy kid of the Disney movie would slow down with a sigh of defeat while some emotional underdog song played in the back ground which later be followed by a montage of scenes showing the viewers how much said nerdy kid's life sucked, but this wasn't any normal nerdy kid. This was Tony Stark and like every other Stark male before him, his greatest flaw was his _pride._

Tony dug deep into his body and pulled whatever untouched energy he had to somehow push himself forward. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, his mouth was starting to taste of iron and he was pretty sure he was in danger of having an asthma attack based on how there was a slight wheeze as he inhaled, but he didn't care.

He didn't care because the surprised look he got from Barton made the chances of dying worth it. It was the greatest couple of minutes in Tony's life. They were both nearing the end of the track and the P.E. teacher had already blown the whistle, notifying everyone that, where ever they were in this lap, meant it was their last one. Which meant that Tony was now racing Barton to the finish line to prove his alpha maleness or something petty like that.

Tony, surprisingly was doing an amazing job of keeping up with Barton, even though his lungs were crying. They were neck to neck and the white strip that was supposed to be the finish line was only a couple of feet in front of them. He knew for sure that he would be able to tie with Barton and that was all he wanted. He wanted the other boy to see that he wasn't afraid of him and stupid little friend group. This was going to show Barton that he and Tony were equals…until Tony tripped and ate shit.

He had no idea what he had tripped over. There wasn't anything in his way to trip on and his shoe laces hadn't come undone. It just seemed like he had tripped on the universe's determination to make his life miserable. Tony must have killed a bunch of people in his past life for the universe to hate him as much as it did.

Because of his momentum Tony slid after he fell, causing both of his shines to slide on the bumpy, scratchy surface of the track course. After his body had finally stopped, Tony just laid on the ground staring up at the blue sky with Barton's laugh playing out in the background. His legs stung with pain and his lungs wheezed with every breath he took. Tony just laid there on the track, letting the other students just run around him. He only got up from the ground when the P.E. teacher yelled at him to do so.

"Get up, Stark!" He yelled. "Go wash up inside."

Tony sighed as he got up from the ground and winced as he walked to the boy's locker room, were he cleaned up the bleeding scrapes he had on both of his legs. After he was done doing that he went to his assigned locker, took out his inhaler and took two puffs.

Tony didn't want to go back outside in the heat and face Barton's teasing so he decided to take a shower and dress up a lot earlier than he was supposed to. He was freshly showered, clothed, and scrolling through his phone when boys started to file back in to the locker room, causing it to smell a lot worse than it originally had. He waited a little while for enough bodies to be in the locker room for him to be able to slip out without being noticed.

* * *

All Comments shall be loved!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
